Telecommunication networks must be properly maintained to ensure that adequate network performance is achieved and that end-user services are supported. Maintenance functions include "performance management" (continuous in-service performance monitoring for proactive warning of performance degradation), "fault management" (detection and location of network trouble and failure), and configuration management (provisioning). In performing these functions, especially configuration management, it is important to be able to trace the route of a virtual connection which exists between two nodes through a network. The route is made up of a series of links, each link being formed by a pair of nodes or connection points. To trace a route, it is therefore necessary to determine the identities of such nodes through which a virtual connection is routed. These identities also enable the network links and segments in the connection to be identified. Depending on the identity level of detail, the network elements such as cross connects and switches in each node can also be identified.
Specifically, the tracing of the route is required for the following reasons:
to generate a record of the connection route in terms of the identities of the nodes and network elements in the route; PA1 to verify that the trace record matches the provisioning database record of the connection, and to update the database if desired, e.g., after a route reconfiguration; and PA1 to fault locate a misroute, i.e., determine the network element, node and link where a misroute has occurred.